The Perfect Word
by D.W.Lam
Summary: It's a snowy day when Draco meets up with Ginny. Fed up, Ginny demands to know where he’s been while Draco wants to hear one thing from her.


**Author's Note: **A story I thought up only because I miss the winter cold , I hope you all like it! Thanks bunches if you read it, more thanks if you review! D

**The Perfect Word**

**One-shot**

**C**urling her feet under her, she smiled at the waitress before taking the hot cocoa away from the tray with muttered thanks. She brushed her hair out of her face and gently blew at the top of the brown liquid, watching as the steam moved under her breath. She gave a short glance to the clock before twirling the liquid with a silver spoon that the waitress had also left as she dropped the cocoa back to the table. _He's late_, she thought, looking out through the snowy window with a small smile as she leaned her elbow onto the table. She watched as most, almost all, people rushed past in a snowy blur, hoping to enter the next warmest place as soon as they could. Once in a while, she'd smile at a child who would look through the window at her. Once in a while, she'd get a smile back.

Bringing back the cup to her lips, she blew on it again before gently taking a cautious sip; she placed the cup back down, fanning her tongue. _Still too hot, when will you ever learn Ginerva?_ She thought wearily before sinking back onto the couch with a content sigh. She shifted her legs and glanced towards the kitchen where she could see Hermione talking to a chef, when she looked up and saw Ginny she smiled and waved. _Even pregnant Hermione's too nice_, Ginny thought before waving back as Hermione disappeared from the kitchen window.

Hermione owned the little café, where most of the costumers were mostly friends of Hermione. Ron, who owned part of it, focused more on the money and offend complained about how Hermione gave discounts for their friends, saying that they couldn't afford it. Even though, the truth was, they could afford it. Hermione always waved it off, unless he pressed hard enough for them to bicker about it until it ended with Ron giving up, a sullen look on his face. The café was called _Crookshanks_ after, whom else, Crookshanks who had been forbidden to wonder around ever since Hermione got a health report about Crookshanks.

Ginny shifted her gaze back out the window and found the person she wanted to see; they looked slightly into the window and gave a half-smile before disappearing from view. Not long after, however, a clang of bells signaled he had entered. Ginny, not bothering to turn, lifted up her cocoa again and tried tasting it; she winced as it burned her gently, but kept on drinking more, finding it all right but not warm enough for Ginny to truly enjoy it. Placing it back down, her expected company sat across from her with a sigh as he piled his winter clothing to his right and giving her a small smile.

Instead of smiling, she gave him an annoyed look. "You're late, you know," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear and hugging a cushion to her chest.

He shook his head, still smiling. A waitress came and he politely, yet charmingly, ordered what he needed before seeing her off. "No, you're simply too early," he said, waving to where the kitchens were. Ginny just rolled her eyes, her annoyed look gone as she smile.

"All right," she said, lifting the cocoa to her lips for a third time. She drank it and sighed inwardly, knowing now that it was perfect. Once she placed down her cup, the waitress returned with a small basket of bread with butter and a cup of milk for him. "Let's say that you're right. Can I know why you came when you did? Or is that another secret I have to wait to learn?" she asked, lifting her right eyebrow slightly as her eyes shimmered with hidden humor. He grinned at her while taking a piece of bread and cracking it open; his habit was to keep things from her until she came up with a threat or a blackmail to get it out.

"No," he said, sliding his knife into the butter before placing it onto the bread, "here, eat, you look pale. Anyways, I was talking to Harry before I left. You know I haven't seen the chap for a few weeks-"

"Wrong…days," Ginny corrected, chewing on the butter-bread sandwich he made her, "you haven't see him in days, but maybe I'm wrong. Didn't you see him when we had dinner with Ron and Hermione, Monday? Or was it my imagination?"

He chuckled. "All right, all right," he said, lifting his hand into the air as a sign of defeat, "I was talking to your mother about something."

"Oh, _really_?" she asked, letting her bare feet touch the carpeted ground as she leaned forward, "and _what_ were you talking about to my mother?"

"All in good time," he said, with a careless wave as he bit into the butter-bread sandwich he made for himself a while after hers.

"Fine," Ginny huffed, lifting up her cocoa and curling back into position, "I'd rather not know anyway."

"If it suits you," he said, his eyes watching her carefully as she spun her spoon in her cocoa. She was frowning, with her brow slumped forward slightly as she probably thought of what he had talked to her mother about. Her foot began to bounce up and down and he knew it was a matter of time before she pounced on him, demanding to know the answer. But for now, he watched and enjoyed the sight. She wore the simple white sweater he had given her and he was glad for his taste. It not only caused her face to look more innocent and her hair to shine more brightly as it laid against her shoulders, but something in the air gave her goose bumps and, because of his sheer genius, he could see what else had rose other then goose bumps-- specifically In the chest area.

Suddenly, her head shot up and his gaze returned back to her face where her bright brown eyes narrowed slightly at him. "What were you talking about with my mum?" she asked, placing her cocoa back down and moving the cushion she had been hugging away from her.

"Oh, now you're interested? I thought you didn't _want_ to know," he said, his mouth curving upwards slightly, "unless I'm mistaken of course."

"Oh, stop it!" she said, throwing her legs back onto the ground again, "I want to know what you asked her!"

"Shh, calm down Ginerva, you'll cause a scene. Besides, I not only asked your mother but your father as well," he said, inwardly smiling as she walked over and sat next to him with a stern and furious look on her face. _Perfect_, he thought, _everything is coming to plan._

"You have to tell me right now, Draco Malfoy! Or I _will_ cause a scene," Ginny snapped, her arms crossing over her chest. She watched as Draco smiled, his eyes lighting up for a moment before he leaned over and kissed her, making her anger swell down a bit. When he pulled away, she breathed in deeply and forced down a whimper from the distance he placed between them. "You _prat_," she breathed, opening her eyes to find him kneeling on his knees. "Wait, w- what are you doing?"

"Something extraordinary," he said, smirking, "I mean I _am_ kneeling and wearing such nice pants while doing so, so it _should_ be ex-"

"Get to the point," Ginny snapped her face coloring to a light shade of pink.

Draco smiled, taking her hand in his; Ginny gasped not noticing the café itself had stopped its usual chatter. "I love it when you're mad, when you smile, and when you laugh. I love fighting with you because I know we'll make up in the end. I love seeing your face in the morning--after we've _only_ slept next to one another," Draco added wearily as he watched Ron being pulled back by Hermione and Harry. Ginny didn't notice though, her eyes were trained on his. She worried about her hands, which were beginning to sweat and wondered why the room had suddenly grown so hot. Her breaths were coming out short and she swore she was heaving them in, but then again, maybe this was all just a perfect day dream.

Draco laced their fingers together and kissed her hand, his lips touching them in his usual gentle caress. "I can't stand to see you get hurt, or watch you cry. I want nothing more to make you happy, no matter how long or hard I have to work for it. I love it when you know weather or not I need you around. I hate missing you and I know when I'm selfish as I drag you to as many places I can, just to be with you. I love being able to kiss you or hold you. I love everything about you--especially your freckles."

Draco paused, watching Ginny lick her lips in anticipation before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small crystal box, that had words engraved on the top. Draco got up and, with his hands still with Ginny's, he sat next to her and handed it to her. "Read it," he whispered, kissing her cheek lightly.

She gave him a curious look before rubbing her finger over the words and reading it:

"_To the one, who I love, be warned:_

_I have my faults and my mistakes._

_I have my tears and my fears._

_Yet, I know you see nothing of it._

_As I see nothing of you,_

_I love you, Freckles."_

Ginny stopped lifting her head to look at Draco, her brown eyes wide. She open her mouth to say something but Draco pressed his mouth against hers, cutting her off. He gave her a long kiss that drew Ginny breathless, as they pulled away. He lifted her legs to his lap as she pressed her head against his neck, listening as he whispered: "open it." She did, and gasped as she stared down at the ring. The diamond was, to put it frankly, huge! She stared at the fine cut diamond and willed her hands to stop shaking because she could barely see it. She blinked and felt a tear roll down as Draco spoke, his voice slightly muffled against her hair: "will you marry me?"

She looked up, her lips curving upwards into a smile. "Is that what you asked my mum and dad?" she asked, as he pulled the ring out of its slot and threw the box onto her lap.

He winked at her he held the ring in between his pointing finger and his thumb. "Of course," he said, looking down at her left hand, "you know, I'm not sure if this fits."

"Then hold your breath and hope so," she whispered, kissing his cheek, "because I'm saying yes."

"Really?" he muttered, grinning.

"Yes," she said, more firmly.

He raised an eyebrow, his grin perfectly hidden. "What was that again?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, _yes_!" she said, before looking down at her hand, "are you going to put the ring on me or do I have to do it myself?"

He smirked. "No, it's alright," he said, as he slipped the ring onto her finger in a perfect fit; he leaned over to her ear after it, as applause broke out, and whispered, "I love it when you say that."

"What?" she asked, giggling, "Yes?"

"Hmm," he said, nipping her ear lightly as he caught Ron coming over with a forced smile, "very much. _Especially _in bed."

"Really?" Ginny asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him nuzzle into her neck as she admired the ring over his shoulder.

"Say it again," he said, kissing her neck lightly.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Again?"

"No," she said, making him draw his head up and stare at her. She shook her head again, but wasn't look at him. "_No_," she repeated, more firmly. He caught where she was looking act before she squealed and duck her head into his chest, muffling giggles. Her parents were outside, taking pictures of them. He laughed tickling at Ginny's side who laughed, struggling to let go before grabbing his head and forcing her to kiss her.

While outside, Molly continued taking pictures as Arthur shifted uncomfortably and muttered: "don't they ever _breathe_?"

-

**Author Note's:** Hee, I love Arthur's last words! Much thanks to those who've read this! Many more to those who like to review to this! And much, much, more for those who find the time to do so! Cheers!


End file.
